godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
God Eater 2
God Eater 2 (ゴッドイーター2) is the sequel to God Eater Burst. It has been annouced that it will be a dual PSP and HD Vita release, and is scheduled to be released in 2013. D3Publisher has not made any announcements on any plans of localization as of yet. Story The game takes place 3 years after the original. A new pandemic caused by "Red Rain" has struck the Far East Branch. Members of Special Forces "Blood", an affiliate of Fenrir who reside in a mobile base, are sent to investigate. It is implied that other places out of the Far East Branch will be visited. New Weapons SB Render.jpg|Short Blade LB Render.jpg|Long Blade BB Render.jpg|Buster Blade|link=Buster Blade BH Render.jpg|Boost Hammer|link=Boost Hammer CS Render.jpg|Charge Spear|link=Charge Spear New Blade Types *Boost Hammer Weapons that combine the sense of both immense power and speed. *Charge Spear Weapons that specialise in linear based attacks to target Aragami weak spots with pinpoint accuracy. It can be charged to form a sharpened edge. GE2 Gun form.jpg|Both weapons have been confirmed to be blade types, as seen in the trailer when the wielders change to gun form to link burst the leader. New Weapon Designs File:GE7.jpg|Short Blade File:GE8.jpg|Long Blade File:GE9.jpg|Buster Blade File:GE17.jpg|Default Short Blade File:GE21.jpg|Ukonvasara Long Blade File:GE16.jpg|Yaksha Raja Buster Blade File:GE1.jpg|Default Assault Gun New Game Mechanics Engagement System Allows you to share the status bar with a teammate (namely, the OP bar), enabling one to go full gun in battle. It's hinted that this could pave the way for even higher OP consuming bullets/recipes. File:010.jpg|OP bar shared between 2 players, as seen in the double OP bars. Blood Arts New weapon skills. Most are gained through natural usage of equipment, while some require specific missions to unlock them. For example, continously using the square buttons in combat will lead it to evolve into a better combo. The skills are not tied to your equipment, so it can be seen an an evolution of the character. NPCs have their own missions seperate from the storyline which when completed, grant them improved Blood Arts. The concept sounds similar to the Phantasy Star Portable series's Photon Arts. New Aragami File:Www.dotup.org2020980.jpg|Marduk File:Ukon_Basara.jpg|Ukonvasara New Characters Returning Characters *Namco Bandai has stated that Alisa will not appear in the story missions of the game, but will be recruitable in the revamped challenge missions. New Fields Note: Field names given are unofficial. Import Data Some form of data importation from God Eater Burst has been confirmed. It is unclear exactly what will be transferred. Quotes Burst was the result of us taking in all the feedback we received from gamers about the original GE and trying to make the first game as complete a package as possible. With GE2, we're trying to pinpoint what users found fun about the game; we're taking it apart and reassembling it from scratch. The GE series is about high-speed action and a story that makes you the hero. The way those two aspects combine is what I think makes the game appealing to users, and to start out, we're going to make both aspects stronger in GE2. -Producer Yusuke Tomizawa, Famitsu Interview Trailers VlkcZnJrbaQ&hd=1 TGS 2012 Trailer! Sources *God Eater 2 Board *Official Japanese Site Mobile Version *Official Blog *Twitter Feed *4Gamer.net *Dengeki *Famitsu *God Eater 2 Japanese Wiki Category:God Eater series